


Someone tell me whose child this is?

by LadyKiri



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends, Genetically Engineered Beings, M/M, Minor Character Death, No mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKiri/pseuds/LadyKiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Kylo have a biologically engineered child, it goes as well as you would imagine. </p><p>tfkink prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'm so sorry if you are getting this in your inbox again. This is actually the third time I have tried to upload this. This refuses to show up for me under my profile (or the tags), then when I have tried to edit my works, it does show up. But other times it tells me the story doesn't exist. 
> 
> You can imagine that I have been having a great day. Crossing my fingers this time it works.

"How's this even possible?" Finn stared at the small child currently gripping General Organa's hand. 

"We don't know yet. He just showed up while you were all away, saying he was your and," Leia pauses for a second, "Kylo Ren's child."

Someone nearby coughed and Finn almost, almost fainted. "But that's impossible."

"We all thought the same, but Finn his genetic makeup does match yours and we tested it against my own...this child is my grandson." Finn knows that Leia would not lie about something like this. 

He also knows this is impossible.

He's never even HAD SEX with KYLO REN. And even if he'd had, he's pretty sure they're both biologically male. 

But he can also see it. His darker skin and curly hair, and as much as he hates, he recognizes Kylo's nose, lips and ears. 

Dear Force, how is this even possible? He dreads the answer to that question as much as he wants to know it.

"I don't have a child! And I definitely don't have a child with that...man." He knows he's Leia's son, but Finn has his limits. 

Snap says something about "the Force works in mysterious ways" and Finn knows the other is just trying to lighten the mood, but it doesn't stop him from snapping back "THAT'S NOT HOW THE FORCE WORKS". 

"Has he said anything else?" It's Luke's turn to say something. 

Leia shakes her head. "After that he's refused to talk until both daddy and papa are here." 

"Wait, but that means, Kylo has to..." Finn shudders at the idea. There is no way they can contact Kylo Ren over this. Even if they did, there is no way the other would agree to come here anyway. 

He swallows and steps forward towards the child. The boy can't be older than five. He's wearing some dark blue robes adorned with gold embroidery and Finn is sure he's never seen anything as fancy or fine in his life, even while he'd been with The First Order. He almost looks like a little prince.

"Hey." Finn doesn't have a lot of experience with young children. Young troopers were trained separately from the older ones and the Resistance wasn't exactly a safe place to keep young children around.

The young boy stares at him for a moment before reaching towards him with a small hand. Finn stays still as he presses it against his temple. An odd feelings falls over him, but he doesn't dare move away and end up scaring the child again.

"It is you." The boy finally says. Finn doesn't expect for him to suddenly let go of Leia's hand and throw himself at him. And he really has no idea what to do when the child suddenly starts crying against his shoulder. 

"Papa!"

-

There are two more things they learn about the strange boy.

First of all, he refuses to speak to any of them, including Finn until his "daddy" is there. Considering his daddy is supposedly Kylo Ren, Finn still refuses to believe this even after he is shown the genetic proof, this is an issue. Is not like they can just call The First Order and ask to speak to the leader of the Knights of Ren.

The second thing they learn is that the child, who still refuses to even give them his name, is strong with The Force. Is not really a surprise of he does have Skywalker blood in him. But Luke doesn't think that's it. It was not uncommon for youngling padawans to start their training early, and it was quite obvious that this young child had received some form of training on the use of the force already. 

Finn tried to watch over him, it wasn't like he had an option, since he'd arrived the child refused to leave his child. He practically hissed if anyone other than him or Leia tried to touch him. 

Even Poe, whom everyone liked, couldn't get too close without risking an object been suddenly flown his way. Something the other pilots had found amusing enough.

"We have to do something about him." Rey out of all of them seemed to be the most taken with him. He was asleep now, curled around Finn's pillow wearing some bedclothes Leia had managed to find. 

Finn hadn't asked where she had found them so quickly. He had a good idea to whom they had belonged. 

"We don't know his name, where he came from or even how he got here." She bit her lip in worry, something Finn was sure she'd picked from Poe. 

"She's right." Jessika agreed. "Not even the Fist Order knows of our new base." 

"Can't Luke try to," Finn waved his hands around, "you know?"

Rey shook her head. "We've tried. But...I swear...he's actually keeping us out." 

Finn turned and watched. "Was that even possible? He couldn't be older than 6. Luke's theory about him receiving some form of training already was starting to hint true." 

"We do know there is one way he will talk." It was Poe's turn. 

They did. 

If Kylo Ren was there, with Finn. 

"Is not like we have any other options." Finn sadly agreed. 

-

Finding Kylo Ren is not easy. They have some idea where the First Order is located. But if they don't even know if he's with them or somewhere with Snoke.

They send as many messages across different sources, both neutral and not. They also tried to keep as much information from their messages as possible, not knowing who they could trust with this information. They only added in them that they had something the leader of the Knights of Ren will be interested in discussing. Knowing it’s vague enough not to raise any alarms and Finn isn't even sure they will get a response or that it will even reach The First Order. 

Surprisingly they do, but takes three turns before they get anything. 

From the vagueness of the message they don't expect much, which probably explains why they are all shocked when they actually read it. 

**You have the child, we know.**.

It's followed with a second message, a date and the coordinates to a neutral planet. 

They don't need anything else, they know exactly what it means.

-

Finn hates the fact that they’re walking into a meeting where the First Order seems to have an obvious advantage over them. He’s known them long enough not to trust anything they do. But as much as he hates to admit it, they have no other choice. They can’t keep hoping the newest member of the Resistance is going to finally break down and talk to them, and if he’s as stubborn as the Solo-Organa part of the family, that is never going to happen, or go through with this. 

There’s five of them, Leia who refused to let them come alone with her grandson. Luke who is as protective over him in the short time they’ve known him, Poe and Rey who would never let Finn walk into anything dangerous without both of them by his side and finally Finn himself. 

(Most of the Resistance would have come if they could have, and they all know they’re only a call away if anything goes sour. The pilots were prepared to swoon in and take down the First Order alone if they had to.)

Finn is not surprised to see Phasma and General Hux there. There aren’t any stormtroopers with them though, Finn quickly knows why. Besides an unmasked Kylo Ren, stand two other masked figures and just out of view, but not even bothering to hide, stand four more.

He’s never seen them in person, but Finn knows right away those are the infamous Knights of Ren. He can’t help the shiver that runs down his back. Luke is a legendary Jedi and he knows that Rey is more than capable of holding her ground. But if anything goes wrong they could end up facing seven well trained force users.

This was a bad idea.

Besides him, little Finn’s (Jessika had come up with the nickname herself) expression lit up immediately. “Daddy!” He made to run towards Kylo, but Finn just barely managed to hold him still. 

“Wait darling, we have to talk with…daddy first.” The boy frowned, but he didn’t attempt to leave his side again.

“Return the child to us.” Hux said calmly, besides him Kylo practically growled. They were actually impressed he hadn’t just walked across the field and grabbed him already.

Well, that confirmed where he had come from. They still needed to know how or why. 

“As if—“ Leia huffed. She’d lost one child to the First Order already, she wouldn’t let it happen again. “We’ll trust you with the safety of this child after what you have done.” 

“HOW—“

“Ren.” There is an exchange between the two men before Kylo presses his lips together and crosses his arms. 

Poe wants to say something about looks killing if they could, but he’s pretty sure if anyone would find a way to manage that it would be Kylo Ren.

“Child?” Hux huffs. “You have no idea what you have standing beside you. I’m sure you have been wondering how a five year old managed to cross half the galaxy to get to your little base.”

There’s an exchange of looks, but no one dares to say anything.

“He managed to control a trooper to not only break him out, but bring him to your secret location.” The general smiles. “Tell me Master Luke, is that normal for one so young?”

Luke glares at the man. He's not wrong, as much as he hates to admit it.

“There was no one with him when we found him.” In fact, there was not even a ship. It was one of the many mysteries that had haunted her mind after they’d found him. 

“Oh no, he sent the trooper back—we’re still trying to put his mind back together.”

It’s only because Leia is looking at her son that she catches the smirk that suddenly crosses his face before it just as quickly disappears.

“He’s unusually powerful, but we’ll teach him to control his abilities. To protect and control himself.” Luke finally breaks the silence. They all hear Kylo huff. 

“Like you helped me, old man.” Whatever little patience Kylo had is quickly fading. Finn keeps looking between him and the other Knights. Waiting for something—anything—to happen.

Kylo finally steps forward, this time Hux doesn’t stop him. “Ani—“ There’s a sudden softness in his tone that throws Finn right off. “Time to come home, sweetheart.”

“No!” Everyone from both sides suddenly turns towards the young boy, Ani, in surprise. Outside of when they arrived calling out for Kylo, it’s the first thing he’s said in days. “You promised if I did everything Master Snoke said you would finally bring papa to me, but you didn’t.”

He suddenly turns towards Finn. “But he didn’t! He let the thief take you away instead.” He lifts one of his small hands and points, they all follow where he’s pointing at to find a very surprised looking Poe. 

“What?” The pilot manages to say.

“YOU STOLE MY DADDY FROM PAPA AND ME!”

Suddenly all those glares he kept giving Poe made a lot more sense.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a very bad day. Ani is kind of terrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first section of this chapter was written as a bonus because people wanted to see Kylo's reaction to his baby going missing. So it's a bit separated from the rest of the story, but it was also too short to post alone.

**EARLIER THAT WEEK:**

_“Sir Subject 1977 is gone.”_

_“How can a child just be gone from one of the highest and most well protected medical First Order bases!” The elder doctor snapped at the trembling Lieutenant. This was NOT happening to him. He’d worked for years in this facility—all of his work—it would all disappear just because his stupid men couldn’t keep an eye on a five year old._

_“We’ve tried looking everywhere as you ordered, but neither the child nor his guard can be found—they’re not on base anymore.” The man looked everywhere but at his superior. “Should we…contact Kylo Ren?”_

_Doctor Thei had worked for years for Snoke. He’d dealt with creatures and monsters of all forms, but Kylo Ren was a whole new level of psychosis._

_“Kriff no, call General Hux, let him deal with that monster.”_

_“Yes sir.” Before the Lieutenant could leave the room Thei grabbed his arm. “And get a ship ready for me.”_

_No way was he going to be anywhere near this corner of the universe when Kylo Ren was told that his son had gone missing in a medical facility controlled by the supposedly best men the First Order could offer. He needed to get to Snoke._

_He almost felt spry for the poor bastard who would get that job._

_-_

_“And Doctor Thei?” Hux read over everything they had on Subject 1977 again. The fact that he’d managed to do this right under their noses was both impressive and worrisome. They were going to have to keep a better watch over the other subject, even if none where at 1977’s level._

_“Gone sir. We got reports he might have reported into one of the other ships, but nothing concrete yet.”_

_Coward. Hux couldn’t believe it. Not that he could blame the man's good survival instinct._

_“General Hux, sir...” The lieutenant began in a hushed tone, “Should we contact Ren, now?”_

_Hux looked down at his data one more time. They should. The longer they took the more aggressive Ren would probably be once he found out. Yet… “Put me on contact with Supreme Leader Snoke, tell him it’s an emergency and that I will need as many of the Knights that can be made available to join me as soon as possible…for safety.” He sighed, “And send to me our current budget, I have a feeling we are going to be needed lots of repairs…and to replace personnel before the day is over.”_

_-_

_Hux knows the moment Kylo Ren arrives and is informed of the disappearance of his son (he pities that poor lieutenant, he actually liked him). It’s hard to miss it when the screaming and sound of destruction suddenly fills the air. There are two Knights in the room with him, one lost her Mask sometime during the long wait for Kylo and is currently smirking._

_Snoke only promised he would be protected from Kylo’s rampage from death, Hux is pretty sure “surviving with all of your limbs on the other hand” wasn’t part of the equation._

_He’s prepared for when the door to the office he’s currently temporarily occupying clicks open and Kylo strides in, lightsaber in hand. He doesn’t even bother to use the force, just picks Hux up by wrapping his arms around his neck and lifting him off the ground. His Mask hides his face, but it does nothing to hide the fury that now surrounds the Leader of the Knights of Ren._

_Snoke would be proud._

_Hux knows he has little time. “Kill me and you might never see Anakin again.” Kylo growls and tightens his fingers further._

_“He’s right.” One of the Knights, the still masked one lays a hand on Kylo’s shoulder. “Is his death worth risking the safety of Ani?”_

_For a fearful second Hux thinks this is it, this is how he dies. But Kylo growls one last time before dropping him._

_“Talk.”_

_Hux glares up and rubs his abused neck. “We intercepted a message from the Resistance for you, requesting your presence and unless your dear mother wants to wish you happy birthday. I think we both know what they have.”_

_“They took my him?” The lightsaber is still on and it’s only years of experience that allows for Hux to react quickly enough to jump out of the way when the lightsaber comes down on his table, cutting right across the middle. “This is low even for them.” Kylo hisses out._

_“Not exactly.”_

\----

**NOW:**

It seems like every set of eyes was suddenly on a now blushing Poe. He began to look around at them and stuttered out. “I didn’t steal anyone!”

“Liar! I felt it! You took him from us!” The sudden outburst from such a small child is enough to draw Finn backwards. 

He hears a small broken gasp and turns towards Poe whose eyes widen. “Poe?” The pilot’s hands lift up and he tries to grab his throat, his mouth falling open as his face starts to whiten. “Poe!

Finn turns towards Ani, the boy has gone silent but there is an intent to his expression that looks horribly out of place for a small child. Realization hits him. “Ani…Ani stop. You’re hurting him!” It seems everyone else finally catches up because Luke and Rey are suddenly besides the still struggling Poe. 

Finn drops to his knees. “Ani!’ He lifts his eyes to stare at Kylo. Hux is looking at the whole thing with a blank expression and at this point he’s forgotten about the Knights. “TELL HIM TO STOP!”

“ANAKIN STOP!”

Poe gasps once more and falls back, Luke is thankfully quick enough to grab him before he falls down on the floor. Finn wastes no time running towards his side. 

“Papa?” Finn tilts his head back, still too shocked about what had just happened to hide the horror in his own expression. Ani’s eyes widen for a second before he takes a step back.

“You’re afraid too…” His voice is barely a whisper. A sudden wave of nausea and guilt flows through him. But before he gets a chance to—what—apologize? Kylo Ren was there. Wrapping the small child in his arms and lifting him up.

This is not how Finn imagined this meeting happening. Although to be fair he imagined more bloodshed and screaming.

The screaming did come. It started as soft whimpers from the boy before fat tears began to stream down his young face, which he buried against his father’s shoulder. Kylo’s expression was unreadable but the Knight was already turning around on his heel and walking towards his men. 

“This is for the best, believe me.” Hux words finally snapped him out of his mindset.

“No.” Finn lifted himself up. “You’re not taking him like this.” 

Yeah, maybe he was out of his element. Maybe he had no idea what he was getting himself into. But that child, his son, had crossed the galaxy to find him and Finn wasn’t just going to cower away and give up on him. 

He couldn’t see Kylo’s expression, but he could see Ani’s face buried in his father’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry. I’m not afraid of you, Ani.” 

“You are, I can feel it.” Finn flinched. He should know better than to lie to people who are powerful with the Force. “I’ve always felt you—“ Ani gripped Kylo’s shoulder and hiccupped. “That’s why I wanted to bring you home, I felt when you left. When you left me.”

How could he tell him that he’d left because he didn’t even know about him. He was suddenly overwhelmed by how own feelings of betrayal. He’d known the First order had used him, but he wouldn’t have expected this from them in a million years. 

“I’m sorry.” He says instead because Ani might be more powerful and advanced than most children his age should be, but he’s still just a child and he doesn’t deserve to know that. Not yet. 

Right now he needs to be both brave and the mature one here. “I think—papa and daddy need to talk, sweetie. Alone.”

“Finn, no.” Finn turns his glare at Poe, who quickly stops. The pilot’s voice is hoarse and he’s still recovering from what just happened. He doesn’t trust Kylo, but this is personal. 

Kylo takes a deep breath and turns back at them. His expression is impossible to read. Finn expects an argument but Ani cuts the other man off by touching his face. “Please.” There’s an exchange between the two of them and Finn doesn’t doubt they have a silent conversation before the Knight’s shoulder drop.

“Sister Eija, look after Ani for me.”

One of the Knights steps forwards, Finn’s surprised when the Mask comes off. A dathomirian he recognizes from his years of studies as a Stormtrooper. He’d heard there were none left. But the markings are recognizable enough. 

“Hello again, little prince.” 

Finn doesn't want to leave his son with one of the Knights of Ren, but to his surprise the boy's eyes light up at the sight of the woman and he immediately reaches for her. 

Once he is safely on her arms Kylo Turns towards him. “Shall we?”

Finn nods.

“Finn, wait!” Rey is by his side suddenly. 

“I have to Rey, we need to know more about Ani—and I don’t think he should listen to what I have to say.” He has to do this for him.

“I know.” Rey nods. “But take this, please.” 

She presses against his open hand her lightsaber. The metal is cool and familiar against his hand and he nods. “And if he tries anything, whip his ass.” He can’t help but smirking at her.

“That’s a promise I can keep.” 

He began to walk away, half expecting for Kylo to try to argue, but to his surprise footsteps soon began to follow him. That’s when he let the breath he hadn’t realized he’s been holding.

-

“What do you want in exchange of forgetting about this? Weapons? Information?” Kylo hisses. “Let’s stop wasting both our times and just tell me what you want. To be left to marry your _beloved_ pilot in peace?” 

Finn turns around and crosses his arms over his chest. “What I want is to never have to deal with you or the First order again. And for you to never come anywhere near that child again.” 

Kylo’s hand jumps to his lightsaber before Finn has enough to lift his arm. “But!” To his surprise the other man does stop. “That’s clearly not what Ani wants.” He drops his hand to his side. "He refused to tell us anything until you were around.” 

He doesn’t know how or why, but he loves Kylo Ren, and as distressed as he reacted to the idea of Kylo forcefully taking him back there, Finn knows they would only get a similar reaction if they told him he would never see his father again. 

“Whenever either of us likes it or not, we are going to have to cooperate.” 

For the well-being of Ani. Finn might have no idea what being a father entails and he’s only known of this child for less than a week, but there is no way he’s going to abandon him now nor is he going to let the First Order try to corrupt him like they did him. 

"And be parents."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Kylo reach an agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update, hopefully I will have something longer by the end of the week.

Furious didn't begin to describe how Kylo felt when he'd learned that his son was missing. Anyone unlucky enough to find themselves in his path as he made his way toward Hux dispersed away in fear. 

Learning that the Resistance now had him was much worse. His biggest fear had come true. He might have had a low opinion of them, but this was low even for them. 

It was only when Hux showed him the recordings of Anakin getting his own guard to break him out of his room and then fly him away that his fury melted into concern. Anakin had willingly chosen to leave. His desire to leave strong enough to give him control of a force ability that took years to master. 

Something dark twisted and familiar grew within him. 

This was his fault. He's known Ani had a strong bond with his treacherous father. Had known it since the young boy had started to ask about the dark skinned man he constantly dreamt about. It was as if the child could feel every moment of happiness, sadness and pain that was overwhelming enough to make the young boy shake and whimper. 

Kylo had of course always known from where the second set of DNA for Ani had come from. Most of the new clones paternity was kept under wraps for safety reasons. A new clone army created from the best set of DNA the Fist Order could find.

But Ani, Subject 1977, was never intended to be just another faceless soldier. Snoke wanted an elite general to lead the rest, someone strong with the force and the agility and raw strength of his men. Snoke had come to him with the idea and Kylo never having doubted his Master before, had accepted to let them use him. As long as he could oversee the whole thing.

Hux and himself had overseen every test the candidates had been put through. FN-2187 stood out against the sea of white armor like a flame out in the vast darkness. 

He was already top of his class and already Phasma's favorite even though he was barely nineteen turns old. Not one of their recruits, but one of the children who were taken from the conquered planets. 

A number that then should have been quickly forgotten. He was just one of the many subjects chosen for different cloning projects who would never even know. One of the many who had minimal capacity for force sensitive, enough to rest just below the surface but not enough to make a change without a major trigger. 

Once they had a sample of his DNA Kylo could have simple turned away and forgotten all about him. He was unimportant for the success of their new project. 

He couldn’t explain to himself why he didn’t. Why instead his relation to Ani was enough for Kylo to keep an eye on him. He didn't know why. Anakin's words should have been a warning to dispose of the trooper before the boy formed a bigger bond with someone whom he would never really know. 

Why instead of following every instinct he made sure FN-2187 would always be close at hand, transferred him out of combat to the safer sanitation duties. Why he’d sought him out on Jakku, had felt his treachery to the First Order like a knife to the gut. 

Why his heart had stilled when the ex-stormtrooper had looked up at him and begged for the pilot’s life and without thinking about it he’d ordered his son to stop. Even though said pilot was partially the reason why the Resistance had managed to get to Luke as well as the destruction of Star Killer Base. 

Or why he was even listening to what he had to say now. 

_“Whenever either of us likes it or not, we are going to have to cooperate. And be parents.”_

The ridiculousness of this whole thing would be amusing if part of him didn’t know he was right. He could forcefully take Ani now, not even Luke would be able to stop him. Yet how long before the boy tried this again. If the bond between him and FN-2187 had been strong before, it would be stronger now they had been in contact. 

He should have killed all conversation about him when he’d still had a chance instead of making that promise. Of bringing FN-2187 to him once his studies were complete. He’d wrongfully assumed the boy would just forget about it. 

“Hux is right, you have no idea what he is.”

“He’s my son. I don’t care about anything else.” Kylo believed it. But he was wrong. 

“If you really want to be part of his life—you’re going to have to. You’re going to have to see where he comes from and _what_ he was created to be.” He tilts his head sideway, giving the other a moment to take his words in. 

“….you want me to come with you.” His words were soft. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you back to your dear friends. And if after finding out about everything you still want to be part of Ani’s life, then you’ll be.” He reached out, offering his hand.

FN-2187 looked down at it and back at his friends. Kylo didn’t need to see into his mind to see his doubts. To his surprise when the other man looked back he took his open hand. “It’s a deal then.”

-

Telling the others is the hardest part. There is no nice way to tell your friends “hey I’m leaving with two of the highest ranking officers of the First Order to some unknown location on their word that they’ll bring me back here in a week”.

Poe and Rey’s look of horror and disapproval doesn’t shock him in the slightest. It’s a mix of forbidding him from going and begging to be allowed to come with him if he’s going through with it. 

He looks at the General and Skywalker for advice instead. They’re older and more experienced and although Finn’s mind is set, he needs to know how they feel about it.

Leia is the first to speak up. She sighs and presses a hand to his shoulder. “I know what it’s like to be a parent, to be willing to go to the depths of the universe for our children—if you feel this is the right thing, then I will back you up. But know that if anything goes south, we will not be able to extract you. You’ll be out there on your own.”

Your friends are right to worry,” Luke interrupts. “But so was General Hux. We need to know more about Anakin.” He looks over his shoulder towards the boy who seems to have finally calmed down and drifted against the Knight’s shoulder. “And this could be our last chance.” 

Rey and Poe still look unhappy about it, but Finn knows they wouldn’t go against the twins’ words. Finn smiles and hugs both of them. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to be alone. I have a feeling Ren won’t try anything as long as Ani’s there.” 

Finn reaches and rubs his thumb against Poe’s cheek. “Plus I already escaped the First Order once.”

“Yeah, but you had a pilot.” 

“Then I’m sure you’ll find a way to get to me.” Finn smirks. 

Poe laughs back. “That’s a promise, buddy.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ani's "the parent trap" continues. And yeah, there is an awkward family dinner.

Finn quickly realizes that the ship the First Order used to get to the planet is small, it’s way too small and now they are leaving with two extra passengers. Anakin sits on his father’s lap in the pilot’s chair. Smiling brightly and happily that “daddy” managed to convince “papa” to come back with them. Finn doesn’t have the heart to tell him this is temporary yet. It’s the happiest the boy has been in days after all.

Hux is sitting in the co-pilot seat. He’s clearly not happy with the arrangements by the way he keeps looking at Finn’s way. He demands for Finn’s vision to be covered before they depart, they’re not risking the location of a top secret First Order facility to a known Resistance member after all. 

That leaves Finn, with his eyes closed, pressed between two of the Knights of Ren to the point he’s practically sitting on their laps. Finn’s at least thankful he can’t see their faces to see if they are as uncomfortable by the whole experience as he is.

Finn loses his sense of time. He’s pretty sure they are taking a longer way to throw him off the location. He should be worried. Is not like he fully trusts Kylo Ren’s word to get him back. But it’s not like he has any other choice. He’ll play by their rules until he gets what he needs. And

Then he’s going to make sure his son is safe.

“Let’s go.” A voice comes from his left before to sets of arms are lifting him up.

The Knights he reminds himself. He lets the pull him forward, still unable to see. When they step out of the ship the familiar metallic air he grew up around in Starkiller Base and later the Finalizer hits him. His nose twitches. He already misses the greens and fresh air of the Resistance Base.

He hears voices and movement all around him. But it’s not until they stop walking that someone finally removes his blindfold.

Kylo is wearing his mask again. Anakin is holding his hand. Hux and the other Knights are gone, except for the two that had been dragging him. “Leave us.” Kylo orders. Finn follows them with his eyes as they step out before he turns back towards the room.

It’s a bedroom. There’s a small bunk-bed in one of the corners, a small table with a chair and one large glass window that takes an entire wall. There are other things scattered around the room. Toys mostly. Some of them look expensive, while others look almost handmade. There are also two doors. One is slightly ajar and Finn can just barely make out what he believes to be a bathroom and the other looks locked.

“Do you like it, papa?” Finn jumps slightly, remembering he’s not alone. 

“It’s…lovely.” He says with a smile. This seems to be enough for Anakin who returns the smile with one of his own before grabbing Finn’s hand.

“Papa will get to stay with us, right daddy?” He turns towards Kylo before dragging Finn closer towards the closed door. He inserts a couple of numbers into the data pad before the door clicks open. This room is larger than the other one. It is also a lot darker and more organized. There is a large bed in the center of the room. There are no windows, but one of the walls holds a large computer.

“This is daddy’s room.” Anakin explains, jumping on top of the bed and grinning. I sleep here sometimes too…when daddy doesn’t come to visit for a long time.” 

Finn smiles sadly at the boy. “Are you alone a lot?”

The boys expression drops. “There are other children…but the doctor won’t let me play with them. I’m too…unstable.” His heart breaks at the sight, and it only makes his hate for the First Order grow. Finn drops besides Anakin and pulls him into a hug. 

“Oh, Ani.” He presses a kiss against his son's forehead and hugs him tighter. 

-

If the ride on the ship had been awkward, dinner is much worse. At least there he had other people to focus on. Now he’s sitting across from Kylo Ren himself, who removed his mask not long ago, with Ani sitting between them. 

The boy doesn’t seem bothered by the clearly tense atmosphere. Finn does his best to keep his feelings under control. But he’s not happy to be here and he’s less happy to know that his child was growing up in some research facility under the First Order’s boot. And he still has no idea what exactly they wanted with him. Kylo Ren had promised answer, but the other man was keeping to himself. 

“The food is…nice.” Nicer than what he’d been given as a Stormtrooper. But lacking the multitude of flavors and textures of the food they get in the Resistance. 

Ani finally looks up from his food. He hasn’t been eating as much. “I miss the sweets Grandma Leia gave me.”

“I’ll get you some.” Kylo interrupts. Finn wonders if she used to give Kylo the same treats when he had still been Ben. 

“The pilot also gave me some sweet fruits…” Ani says shyly. 

Kylo looks up at Finn, his expression unreadable. “We’ll ask them what they were.” 

“You’re the best daddy ever!” Ani says happily, abandoning his food to hug his father. Finn has to look away. He’d never considered Kylo capable of kindness, it’s frankly unnerving and he doesn’t want to look too deeply into it. 

They finish their food in silence while Ani finds something to play with.

-

The rest of the evening goes better, mainly because Kylo decides to disappear and he can enjoy Ani’s lively company. Unlike during his time with the Resistance where he refused to talk to anyone, now there was no way to get him to stop. 

He showed Finn all of his toys, including his favorite, one which looked oddly like an old handmade figure of Darth Vader without his mask. Or talked about everything he loved (flying with daddy) to what he disliked (sand, which was odd considering there was none around). 

When he finally exhausted himself, he crawled on top of Finn’s lap and begged him for a story. Finn decides to tell him about the first time they flew the Millennium Falcon, about Han Solo, it feels right for the boy to know about his grandfather. He doubts Kylo told him anything about the old pilot. 

By the look of his wild eyes he’s as starstruck by the war hero as Finn felt when he first met him. “You really defeated them all!”

“Yep.” Finn smirks.

“Where is grandpa Solo now?” Ani asks hopeful. 

His heart drops. That’s not something he considered. “He’s not with….us anymore, Ani.” 

“Oh.” He tilts his head. Finn feels something odd picking at his mind and flinches. Ani doesn’t miss this and blushes, looking down. “I’m sorry papa.”

“Don’t…reading people’s minds without their permission is wrong.” He pauses. “So is trying to strangle them.” 

“But, the pilot!” Ani starts, but Finn hushes his son.

“No, Poe is my friend. And so is everyone else. I know you think they stole me away. But it’s not like that.” He tries to find a hint of understanding in the boy’s eyes. But only sees that he’s close to tears. 

He might be more advanced than a normal child his age should be, but he’s still very much a child.

Worse, he’s Kylo Ren’s child. 

Finn picks the weird Vader doll up in hopes to distract the boy. But for the rest of the night he never acts as cheerful. 

-

When Ani finally drifts off, it’s with his head against his arm and fingers’ clutching what Finn knows without doubt is his favorite toy. 

“Put him in my bed, you can sleep in his.” Finn jumps slightly when he realizes they’re no longer alone. Kylo has finally returned and Finn manages to catch a glimpse of a datapad in his hands. 

Thank the Force. For a second he thought he would be forced to share with the other man. 

He picks Ani up with ease, walking him towards the much larger bed and putting him down. When he walks out Kylo is standing by the window, unsure what to do he walks towards him. Only to be handed the datapad the other man had been holding. 

“As promised, everything you want to know about Anakin. If after you read all of that you want to be part of his life,” he tilts his head, “then I won’t stop you.” 

Ren walks past him towards his own room. Finn waits for the door the close before looking down. In bold red letters there is a single word with four numbers. 

_Subject 1977_. 

Beneath that there are three others. 

_Jedi Killer Program_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates, I have been both sick and working on finals and was just today able to sneak some time to work on this. There should be one more chapter, which will be learning some dark things about Subject 1977 and the Jedi Killer Program. And then I think we will have a time skip, of maybe one or two years.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cont.? at your own peril.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started as crack, Kylo and Finn raise a kid and now I am thinking this teen rating might be too...tame. Minor character death warning ahead, as well as canon violence and abuse of the force that would make The Force Unleashed' Vader proud.

Finn hasn’t even started and he already has second thoughts about going through with this. Maybe not knowing will be safer, he knows from experience what the First Order is capable of doing. This room, with its metallic silver walls and scattered toys has been hard enough to deal with. He takes a deep breath and opens the first folder.

_JEDI KILLER PROGRAM_

_( official request ) Supreme Leader Snoke  
( begin ) Immediately. _

_( SUBJECT 1977 )_

_( alpha/omega beta cloning program )_

_( parent a ) Kylo Ren, Ben Solo  
( parent b ) FN-2187_

_Termination of ( parent b ) after genetic material acquired? ( declined )_

_( study of fn-2187 progress can provide further data for subject 1977 progress, fn-2187 will be placed under general hux’s command in /DATA REMOVED/ )_

_( gestation period; galactic standard ) 54 weeks._

_( subject 1977 has been removed from the artificial womb with no issues )_

_( testing yields no malfunctions )_

_( **parent a** has requested visitations to subject 1977 ) _

_( command from supreme leader snoke > ;; ( accepted > _

_( **parent a** will have full access to subject 1977 )_

_**DATA MISSING** _

_( nursery xyt has been evacuated after /DATA REMOVED/ > _

_( subject 1977 will be kept isolated until further notice >_

_( knight of ren amon has been granted supervision of subject 1977 until further notice >_

_-  
YEAR ONE_

_( subject 1977 has been moved into the nursery with general population > _

_DATA MISSING_

_YEAR TWO_

_( command from supreme leader snoke > ( SUBJECT 1977 WILL BE REMOVED FROM GENERAL POPULATION > _

_( comment from **doctor thei** > ( isolation could be harmful to subject 1977 psychic, requesting consideration over previous command. Socialization could be beneficial. ) _

_( command from supreme leader snoke ) ( request denied, subject 1977 will be removed from gen pop immediately )_

_( accepted )_

_( subject 1977 has been moved to private quarters away from nursery )_

_( Stormtrooper XT-5689 will guard quarters during AM shift, Stormtrooper XT-0045 will guard quarters during PM shift )_

_**DATA MISSING** _

_YEAR THREE_

_( subject 1977 will be moved to new quarters after /DATA REMOVED/ )_

_( request for XT-0095 replacement has been accepted )_

_( request for XT-1264 replacement has been accepted )_

_( INITIATE JEDI KILLER PROTOCOL )_

_( subject 1977 identified force user out of (group of 15 cadets), TR-6543 has been removed, identification confirmed by Knight of Ren Olyx )_

_( subject 1977 identified three force users, cadets XY-7656; XY-7844; and XY-4398 have been removed )_

_**Cont.?** _

_(PART ONE OF JEDI KILLER PROTOCOL TEXTING; SUCCESSFUL)_

_( request for further procedures )_

_( subject 1977 will be brought to supreme leader snoke for further training )_

_( subject 1977 will begin training with parent a )_

_(subject 1977 has identified new force user, FN-/DATA REMOVED/; ERROR )_

_( no further steps will be taken in regards of latest identification of force user in FN corps, verified as error by Knight of Ren Kylo )_

_**DATA MISSING** _

_YEAR FOUR_

_( BEGIN PART TWO OF JEDI KILLER PROTOCOL )_

_( the next sections have graphic visual representation )_

_Cont.?_

Finn pauses. Identification of force users. He remembers cadets been taken out as a child. He remembered the Knights of Ren coming by whenever new ones joined their ranks and walking around. He’d never really considered that’s what they were doing. It makes sense, force sensitive children didn’t make good puppets that were easy to control. 

Force knew what became of them. 

He didn’t want to know. 

His fingers twitched, but clicked ‘Cont.’ anyway. 

A middle aged man appeared on screen. Behind him he could make out a group that varied from young children to young teens. Stormtrooper cadets. Finn recognized the familiar grey uniform. 

Besides the man, holding his hand and looking slightly younger, stood Anakin. 

“Alright 1977, you know what to do.” The man said softly.

“Daddy says my name is Ani…sir.” The man chuckled to himself.

“Of course, Anakin.” He turned Ani to look at the cadets, who stared at them confused. “Don’t be shy, just like you have always done, like we practiced.” 

Finn couldn’t see Ani’s face. But he saw the way he was almost shivering before he lifted a small hand up, and pointed. One of the cadets, a young girl who couldn’t be older than 15 flinched when she realized he was pointing at her.

“Are you sure?” The man asked. From his white labcoat Finn could guess this was the doctor who appeared in the previous report. 

“…yes. I can feel it….the light.” Ani said just as the girl mouthed a ‘no’. Another figure stepped into the frame, from the mask and black clothes Finn knew it had to be one of the Knights. He took in the girl and nodded. 

“Excellent job, Anakin. Now do what Snoke has been teaching you.” Ani turned towards the man, giving Finn an opportunity to look at his expression. Fear and worry.

“I don’t want to.” This made the man frown before he knelt down besides the boy. 

“Ani, you want to make the First Order proud, don’t you?” When the boy didn’t respond he added, “And your father, so he can keep his promise to you.” 

This time Ani nodded and turned towards the girl. Finn felt his heart in the back of his throat.

_No, Force no._

Ani lifted his hand just as the girl gasped. Her eyes widened in shock. Finn recognized that look. Had seen it in Poe’s face only hours prior. She reached for her throat with pale long fingers. 

“Do it.” The doctor said as Ani began to shake, his eyes tearing up. Finn wanted to turn the thing off. But his own hands were shaking. This wasn’t…her eyes rolled back as her hand flopped to her side, limp. 

Suddenly the Knight pulled his lightsaber out, the familiar red gleam illuminated the frame before he pushed it inside the whimpering cadet’s chest. 

Finn threw the datapad across the room. It hit the wall and flopped to the ground with a load crack. 

Hux’s voice as clear as day spoke in the back of his mind. 

_“Child?” Hux huffs. “You have no idea what you have standing beside you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of information was dumped here so I kept the chapter short. So my plans to have one chapter and a time jump have changed because I hate chapters like this, so I'm keeping it short. 
> 
> Also...should I change the rating for this?


End file.
